


wait for me (a little longer)

by Quillium



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, More tags will be added as the story progresses, secret identity shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: He’s trying to gather the energy to go to Bruce. To say "I’m back".He tells himself that he just likes his freedom. That he wants some time to himself, first, being at University, working his part-time job at the cafe.The truth is this: That Jason is scared that Bruce, the only person who really loved and wanted him, won't even care.OR: Jason Todd is resurrected and decides to live a peaceful(ish) life--unless the Waynes have anything to say about it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 50
Kudos: 184





	wait for me (a little longer)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, kiddos! I've been procrastinating like crazy on the three (am I a fool? Quite possibly) zines that I'm supposed to be working on SO y'all get this. Remember that you don't have to be good, or skilled, or anything to be worthy and wonderful. You still deserve love and kindness. Remember to be gentle to yourselves, and drink some water before you read this, yeah?

When Talia tells Jason that he was replaced, that Bruce didn’t love him, that the family he found and carved for himself didn’t even mourn him--

Of course Jason doesn’t believe it. Not at face value. But just in case it’s true--

Just in case. He doesn’t believe it. Of course he doesn’t.

But just in case.

He asks her to make him a fake ID, while he processes. He packs some clothes, a gun, and tells her that he’s tired of fighting.

He knows by her brittle smile, how her shoulders are a bit _too_ relaxed, that she wants to strike him down for it. That she must hate him for it, a little.

“Of course,” she says, smoothly, “University sounds fine.”

Jason feels, in the back of his head, that numbing, painful rage that glows neon green. 

It’s okay. He can deal with it. His father was an angry man, and Jason learned to deal with anger because he could never stand to be his father.

He wanted to be like Bruce. Gentle, calm, impassive in the face of hurt.

Jason’s broken, now. So he supposes he wouldn’t really blame Bruce if he didn’t want him anymore.

Still, the thought stings.

His new identity is Peter Zhuo, who goes by an old nickname _Jay_. It’s sentimental, and probably dumb, but Jason’s a person, not a soldier--he isn’t one of Talia’s.

Bruce had raised him to be his son first, Robin second.

He goes to University, to clear his head. He’s 17, having spent a year with Talia, but the birthday on his ID says that he was born after September so it’s fine.

He takes money, at night, from drug dealers or worse. He steals from the bank accounts of mob bosses, and goes through quite some footwork and money exchanges to make sure nobody can link his civilian life with his vigilante-ing.

Part of him worries that the Bats will find him.

Part of him hopes they will.

(Part of him is still waiting for Bruce to swoop in, like he always does, wrapping Jason up and protecting him like a kid--)

He gets a part-time job at a cafe, works hard for his grades, and Jason is content, for the most part.

The cafe, called _Beau-tea-ful Morning_ is a snazzy little place that’s usually filled by zombie-like college students trying to force themselves to study, somewhere away from distractions.

He’s an undecided major, but he’s loving all his classes.

He’s trying to gather the energy to go to Bruce. To say _I’m back_.

He tells himself that he just likes his freedom. That he wants some time to himself, first.

(The truth is this: That Jason had never been wanted, before Bruce. 

That nobody wanted Jason, before Bruce. 

And now he’s scared that Bruce, the only person who really loved and wanted him, doesn’t care. 

That Jason really was some charity case, like all the kids at school said, that Jason was the lucky lottery winner and Bruce Wayne’s affections, though real at the time, have faded to nothing--

That Jason was just a cover for Bruce’s loneliness, that Jason was just a replacement for Dick--)

He tries to tell himself that his anger is just that. Anger.

(Jason’s anger, usually, is a cover for something else. Something he won’t acknowledge. Can’t acknowledge. Because if he acknowledges that insecurity, that small, childish part of himself that just wants to be _wanted_ \--)

So it’s fine.

He’s having a good time.

(Really.)

His emotions are (mostly) in check.

Then Dick Grayson walks into _Beau-tea-ful Morning_.

And Jason, nervous, terrified, _so grateful_ that he decided to dye his hair black when the Waynes only saw him ginger, says, “Hi, I’m Peter.”

He can keep the secret a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Go to sleep. Yes, you. You know you need it. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @quilliumwrites


End file.
